You Owe Me
by This Is
Summary: Set after "Mash Up". Rachel has a small party at her house, but when things get out of hand, who'll be there to help her? And what will he want in return? Rachel/Puck
1. Chapter 1

**You Owe Me**

by This Is

Hi guys! So this is my first Glee fan-fic. I'm obsessed with Glee, and the Rachel/Puck pairing. "Mash Up" finally aired on TV tonight in Australia, so there was lots of Rachel/Puck goodness! Hope you like the story, it's a bit rushed, and I'm not sure if it all flows - this is Part 1 - Part 2 to follow shortly.

* * *

**  
Part 1**

She raced to the door, but paused and calmed herself before opening it.

"What are you doing here?" she frowned. It wasn't Finn. It was Puck.

Finn was supposed to be standing there, not Puck. She'd asked all the Glee members over to her house that Friday night, as her Dad's were out of town. She didn't expect any of the Cheerios to be coming, neither Puck and the other guys from the football team that were in Glee. But Finn, yes.

"Expecting someone else?" he smirked, as three of his jock buddies appeared and pushed past Rachel, entering her house.

"No," she said with an indignant tone, watching his friends make themselves comfortable.

"Well he's not coming anyway," said Puck, still standing at the door.

"Excuse me?" she said, turning back to him. Her breath was caught short when she realised how close he was standing to her now.

"Finn, he's not coming."

"How do.." she began, but he cut her off.

"I just spoke to him. Quinn told him she wasn't feeling well. He's at her place for the night."

"Oh," she replied, trying to hide the disappointment.

"Don't be sad Berry. You'll just have to pine after me all night instead. Unless you'd prefer one of them."

"What are they doing here anyway? They're not in Glee, they _hate _it," she asked, looking back at them. The two she knew as Jake and Ben had sat themselves either side of Artie and Tina. Chris she heard asking for directions to the kitchen.

"They heard Finn talking about your party at football training. I guess they wanted to come."

"And you?"

"I was invited wasn't I?" he asked angrily.

"Yes of course, all Glee members were," she said quickly. "It's just after last week, what you said, you'd be the last person I thought would've come."

He paused for a moment, gazing down at her, but before he could respond, she suddenly became distracted by the sound of glass breaking.

Rushing off to the kitchen, she added, "Actually make that the fourth last person."

He stood motionless for a moment, watching as her dress hit the back of her legs as she ran. Shaking his head, he made his way into the lounge room. He noticed Kurt and Mercedes sitting together, and gave them a nod.

"Hey."

"Well hello," responded Kurt.

Puck could hear Rachel's raised voice coming from the kitchen. Making his way there, he ran into Chris.

"Puckerman!" yelled Chris happily, with another beer in hand Puck noticed. "If you value you life, I would not go in there."

"Why, what's up?"

"That Rachel chick may be hot, but man is she psycho. She went all Linda Blair on me for dropping one small glass."

Puck's rolled his eyes, and watched as Chris then went over to Jake and Ben. Entering the kitchen, he found Rachel on her knees, brushing definitely more than one broken glass into the scoop. He stood there for a moment admiring the view - down Rachel's top.

Rachel glanced up at Puck.

"It's a wonder he's survived out of the womb," she said angrily.

"Here, let me," Puck said quickly, crouching down next to her. His face was centimetres from hers, and she swear she felt her hand tingle as he slid the brush out of her hands. She stayed there for a moment, watching him for longer than necessary.

"Thank you," she said, eventually standing.

"There, all done," Puck spoke, after emptying the glass into the rubbish bin.

He noticed her hands were clasped.

"You didn't cut yourself did you?" he asked, taking a step towards her.

"No, I'm fine. Would you like a drink?" she asked, her voice stuttering slightly.

"No thank you," replied Puck.

After a moment, he took another step towards her.

"How about some food?"

"I'm fine Rachel."

After another moment, she then took a step towards him.

"I'm glad you came tonight."

"Even if I'm not Finn?" he questioned.

"Especially because you're not Finn."

"Rachel," began Puck, but then stopped.

"Yes?"

At that moment, they both heard Chris burst out laughing, and the sound of something breaking.

"We should go in there," said Puck, but Rachel was already on her way.

As they entered, they could hear Chris teasing Tina.

"Don't be such a jerk," Rachel yelled, putting herself between Chris and Tina. Puck arrived at her side, glancing between the two.

"W-w-what are y-y-you t-t-alking ab-b-out?" replied Chris.

Chris, Jake and Ben burst out laughing.

Angry and frustrated, but also helpless, Rachel thought quickly, and pulled Puck by the arm back into the kitchen.

"Jesus Berry, I knew you wanted to make out with me," he said, sliding his hands around her waist.

"No, I want your friends to leave!" she yelled at him, pushing his hands away.

"They're just having fun," he replied, more forcefully than he meant.

"Fun? They're jerks! Why on earth are you friends with them anyway? You're so much better than that!"

"You don't know me Berry, don't act is if you do!" he growled.

"I know you can do better," she said earnestly, not backing down.

The convinction in her words stunned him, and his eyes boared into hers. When he didn't respond, her confidence deflated.

"_Please _Noah," she pleaded.

It seemed a lifetime before he spoke.

"Fine, you owe me," she heard him say, before he walked back into the lounge room.

"We're leaving," he announced, grabbing Chris by the shirt.

"What the hell man?"

"Get up. Now. We're leaving."

* * *

Like I said, Part 2 to follow shortly! Hope you liked it! Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

You Owe Me

by This Is

**Wow, you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! Seriously, you're all amazing!**

* * *

  
Part 2

Rachel watched as Puck left, dragging Chris and the rest of the guys out with him. She turned around to see her fellow remaining Glee members gaping at her.

"I'm so sorry Tina," she said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm f-f-ine," replied Tina, giving her a small smile.

"I should have never let them in."

"It's not your fault Rachel," said Mercedes. "Lucky Puck was here to save the day."

"Did you see his muscles when he grabbed Chris?" gushed Kurt. "I swear, his sleeve was about to burst." .

They all suddenly broke out into laughter.

"It's criminal for a man that built to wear a shirt that tight," Kurt continued.

The mood changed back into a happy one, and they spent the rest of the night laughing and having fun. Eventually they left, one by one, and by the end, Rachel was tired. Slowly she made her way towards her bedroom, leaving the mess in the lounge room for tomorrow.

Opening her bedroom door, she noticed her window was open.

"That's weird," she said to herself.

"What is?" said a voice, and she spun to see Puck. On her bed.

"My god, you scared me!"

When he just laughed, she spoke again.

"How did you get in here?"

"The window," he replied, as if it was obvious.

She noticed he was writing something.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm writing a list."

"A list?"

"Yes Berry, a list. You owe me. This is a list of things you can do to make it up to me."

"Right," she said, as if what he was saying was insane.

"Number 1 - Be my love slave," he began. "Of course we have to work on the finer details, when and where, but I'm sure we can come to some arrangement."

"I am not going to be your love slave!" said Rachel.

"Hey, you owe me," he replied, his voice raised. "I'm going to cop it something from my friends tomorrow."

"I'm sorry if I made you look bad in front of your so-called friends, but those people downstairs, they're your friends too! You really think I owe you for asking you to be a decent human being for once in your life?"

His head hung low, and he was quite for a moment, ashamed of himself.

"You don't understand what it's like. It's hard."

"Yeah," she scoffed. "It must be _real _hard being you."

Her words were confronting, and the faith Rachel had in him, for him to be a better person, scared him.

"Why are you really here Puck?" she asked softly, tiring. "Because honestly, I'm confused."

He held out his hand towards her, and she took it. Pulling her to him, he spoke so softly, she struggled to hear him.

"I'm sorry Rachel."

She fell into his embrace, and he hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, pulling away.

"I forgive you," she replied, kissing him. "And I believe in you."

* * *

They were laying together on her bed, his arms wrapped around her.

"It's late, I should go," he said, seeing she was almost asleep.

"Will you.. would you want.." she began to say, but stopped, blushing.

"Yes?" he questioned, his brow raised.

"Would you like to stay tonight?"

"Stay?" he repeated.

"Just lay here with me Noah, I don't want to be alone tonight."

He groaned, unable to resist her request, especially when she said it like she did. Holding her a little tighter, he laid there, watching her sleep, before he himself fell asleep.

When Rachel woke, she had a smile on her face. It quickly turned to a frown when she noticed Puck was gone from her bed.

"Noah?" she asked.

She walked downstairs, and found him cleaning up.

"Noah, you shouldn't have."

"My 'friends' made this mess. It's the least I can do."

"Come here," she said, with a smile.

He smiled back at her, doing as she commanded. She kissed him softly on the lips, hugging him.

"Are you hungry? I'll make some breakfast."

As she entered the kitchen, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Puck yelled out, walking to the door.

It was Finn.

"Oh hey Finn," said Puck casually. "Come on in."

"Hi Finn," Rachel beamed. Puck didn't like it. It was hard for him not to think that at any moment, Rachel would choose Finn over himself.

"I'm just making Noah some breakfast," she continued. "Would you like some?"

"No thanks," Finn replied, evidently shocked at this unexpected situation. Puck glared at him, as if challenging him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rachel. "I thought you would still be with Quinn. How is she feeling?"

"She's fine, still asleep."

He paused for a moment, and then walked closer to Rachel, and spoke directly to her, as if Puck wasn't in the room.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie today? To make up for not coming last night."

Rachel looked to Puck, and she could see there was uncertainty in his eyes. However there was no doubt in her mind.

"Actually Finn, I was planning on spending the day with Noah."

"That is if you aren't doing anything?" she said to Puck, with a smile.

"I'm all yours," Puck smiled back. She'd made her choice. She had chosen him, and whatever he'd written on that list, this was the only one true thing that he could ever have asked from her.

* * *

**So this was a bit rushed too, and it ended up being way more serious than I'd intended, and as I'm such a hapless romantic, it had to have a somewhat sappy ending. Hope you all enjoyed it though! :)**

**Thanks to HCLvr - I hope you don't mind, but I used your idea about the love slave. I didn't do it justice though - now if Rachel actually went through with it, that'd be an interesting story! ;)**


End file.
